1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display of a transmission history in case of directly transmitting connection information described in an electronic information content from a screen being browsed (or accessed), in a communication terminal apparatus having an information communication mode function. Here, it should be noted that the information communication mode is an operation mode in an on-line data service, such as an Internet connection service, a message service and the like. However, the present invention is not limited only to these services.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional communication terminal apparatus, when a history of transmission in a case where connection information is input by using a numeric keypad and an electronic telephone directory (hereinafter called transmission by a first transmission method) is displayed as a transmission history, transmission information (i.e., the connection information, a transmission time, and a name of party if it can be specified) is displayed on a display unit. Meanwhile, in a communication terminal apparatus having an information communication function, when a history in case of direct transmission by using an input means for selecting connection information while an electronic information content (e.g., an electronic mail, a website or the like) in which the connection information is described is being browsed (hereinafter called transmission by a second transmission method) is displayed as a transmission history, only transmission information (i.e., the connection information, a transmission time, and a name of party if it can be specified) is displayed as well as the transmission by the first transmission method. However, in these cases, when the transmission history is afterward displayed, a user cannot confirm or know how situation the displayed transmission history on the display unit is transmitted from. Therefore, when the user afterward accesses or browses the transmission history for the purpose of retransmission to the connection information included in the electronic information content, the user cannot have the conviction whether the displayed connection information is truly desired connected information. For this reason, the user worries about whether the retransmission has been surely connected to the target party.